


A Plan to Help Daddy

by Uniblabblab



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Armin Arlert, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, daddy/little boy kink, fill kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: Erwin is stressed and Armin has a plan to help him relax..Basically being a little slut for his daddy's cock
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	A Plan to Help Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Cock Slut Armin and Daddy Erwin. What's not to like

Erwin massaged his temples as he tried to think of a way to explain to the King why he should keep funding the survey corps and providing rations even though they weren’t making a lot of progress. His phone buzzed and he glanced down and smiled. **Armin: Do you need any help, Daddy? Maybe I could do something for you. I am the head intel officer after all.** A smile spread across Erwin’s face as he opened the attached image. Armin was standing in the intel officer bathroom with his pants pulled down revealing his plump ass in the mirror.

**Erwin: Fuck, baby, you have a beautiful ass.**

**Armin: They say two brains are better than one. Can I help you, daddy, please <3**

Another image was attached and this time Armin was leaning over slightly so Erwin could faintly see the glittering of a toy between Armin’s ass cheeks. Erwin palmed his growing dick. **Erwin: How can a slutty boy like you help daddy? I have a lot to figure out. Like what to do with this…** Erwin sent Armin a picture of the bulge in his pants

Armin’s answer was almost instant **Armin: Come to my office, Daddy...I can help you make a plan. Starting with how to deal with you big, thick, manly cock...I mean problem**

Erwin groaned and pushed himself up from his desk and headed out into the hallway. He needed to get to Armin as fast as possible. He was reaching for Armin’s office door when Eren called out to him, “Commander Erwin, do you have a minute.”

Erwin tightened his jaw and turned slightly, “Sorry I don't have time right now. I have an important intelligence meeting.”

“Understood sorry, sir.” Eren turned and continued down the hallway and knocked before entering Armin’s office.

Erwin’s eyes locked on Armin who sat on his desk wearing only his white button down shirt and a pair of sinfully tight pants. Erwin strode over and grabbed a handful of Armin’s blond hair and pulled his head to the side to expose Armin’s neck, “Did you like sending daddy naughty pictures?”

“Yes,” Armin gasped.

“Are you happy with that toy up your ass?”

“No.”

“No? Why is that, baby? Wasn’t it a gift from daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, daddy, it was a gift from you, but I don’t want the toy.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I want daddy’s thick cock to fill my tight little hole.”

“What a slutty mouth you have, Arlert.”

“Only for you, daddy. I’m daddy’s little whore. Daddy’s slut.” Erwin growled and pulled their mouths together for a rough kiss. Erwin shoved his tongue into Armin’s mouth and Armin moaned happily. Slender hands raked down Erwin’s chest until Armin was palming Erwin’s hard cock, “Oh my god,” Armin moaned between kisses, “You’re so hard.”

“All for you, baby,” Erwin whispered against Armin’s lips before plunging his tongue back in Armin’s mouth.

Armin started rocking against the table and groaned,“Daddy.”

“What’s the matter, baby,” Erwin smirked as he reached and stilled Armin’s hips, “Are you having fun with Daddy’s toy.”

“Yes.”

“You’re so filthy. You could cum just from a toy up your ass.”

“Mmm Daddy.”

“No,” Erwin slapped Armin’s cheek before pinching his cheeks together, “You don’t fucking cum till I tell you to cum.”

“Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy.”

Erwin pulled Armin off the desk and shoved him to his knees, “Get on your knees you whore, whip out my cock, and let me fuck that sweet little boy throat of yours.”

“Please, daddy.” Armin expertly removed Erwin’s pants and underwear and looked up at his daddy with large blue eyes, “Wow, daddy you’re so big. I don’t know if I can take you.”

“You’ll try though, won’t you, baby,” Erwin asked as his fingers slipped through Armin’s hair.

Armin pressed a few kisses on Erwin’s muscular thighs, “Yes, daddy, I’ll try my best. But, daddy, if I can’t take it all, will you teach me?”

“I train you till you can take all of me in that sweet little mouth.” Armin smiled before tracing the tips of his fingers over Erwin’s shaft. His smile widened as a drizzle of precum slipped from Erwin’s cock head. With his eyes locked onto Erwin he leaned forward and licked at the pre-cum. Erwin hissed and felt the movement in every nerve of his body, “Fuck.”

Without further hesitation Armin swallowed Erwin’s whole length. Armin moaned as Erwin’s cock hit the back of his throat and the fingers in his hair tightened. Armin’s blue eyes were locked with Erwin’s as he started to bob up and down. Erwin groaned and mumbled, “Fuck, baby...your mouth is...fuck...just like that.”

Armin pulled back with a lewd pop and smiled up at Erwin, “You like that, daddy.”

“Yes, baby.”

“Good,” Armin smiled and kissed the head of Erwin’s cock, “Daddy I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean, baby?”

“I want to suck your thick cock until you can’t take it anymore then cum all over my pretty face. But I also want you to come deep inside of my ass.”

“You fucking cumslut.”

Armin grabbed Erwin’s cock and rubbed it over his smooth cheek, “Your cumslut daddy.”

“Open your sexy mouth for daddy.” Armin did as he was told, “Show me that cute little boy tongue.” Armin held out his tongue and Erwin slapped his dick against it until he grabbed a handful of Armin’s hair and shoved his cock in his mouth. Armin hummed at the sensation, “That’s my good cumslut. You like that?” Armin hummed happily until Erwin pulled himself out of Armin’s mouth.

Before Armin could protest Erwin grabbed him under his armpits and pulled him to his feet. Erwin grabbed handfuls of Armin’s bubble butt as he passionately kissed him. Then he slapped Armin’s ass, “Take your clothes off and get on the desk.”

Armin turned to the desk and looked over his shoulder, “But daddy.”

Erwin wrapped his hand around Armin’s throat, “Are you going to do as daddy says or do I have to punish you?”

“Daddy,” Armin breathed as he rolled his covered ass against Erwin’s bare cock, “I want to be a good boy for you.” Erwin stepped back as Armin slowly stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the desk.

Erwin slapped both of the beautiful cheeks in front of him and earned breathy cries of daddy from his baby boy. Then he spread Armin’s cheeks apart and pushed the toy in as Armin’s head shot up, “Oh, daddy!”

“You want me to take this out?”

“Please daddy.”

“Only because you asked me so nicely,” Erwin easied the toy out of his baby’s ass and let it clater to the desk. “Now, since you listened to daddy he will give you a reward. Would you like that, baby.”

“Oh, daddy, I would. Please give me my reward for being daddy’s good little boy.”

“Now, baby, remember no cumming until daddy says you can.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Erwin leaned forward and started eating Armin’s ass. Instantly Armin was moving his hips, “Oh, daddy! Yes, please! You’re so...mmmm...so good! Daddy! Daddy, I can’t. It feels too...mmm..good. Oh my goodness. Daddy please don’t stop.”

Erwin pulled back and slipped and finger in Armin’s slick hole, “You like that baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“If you keep being so loud everyone will hear you.”

“But daddy you feel so good.”

“Will you be satisfied with just this?”

Armin turned and looked over his shoulder, “No, daddy, I want you to fill me with your seed. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t ride a horse tomorrow. Please, daddy.”

“Turn over, baby.”

Carefully Armin laid his back on his desk and looked up at Erwin as he slid between Armin’s legs, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.”

“Please do daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me like only you can.” Armin’s hands roamed the plains of Erwin’s chest, “Use your big, thick cock to fill my tight little hole. Fuck me and then fill me with you cum. Then plug me with my toy that way it’ll stay inside. Do you want to fuck me, daddy?”

“Of course I want to fuck you, you little slut.”

“I’m your slut daddy.”

“Then be a good slut and take my cock,” Erwin slid his cock inside Armin’s ass.

Erwin watched as the younger man’s back arched off the desk and he gasped, “Oh fuck, daddy you’re so big.”

“But you like that, right?”

“Yes, daddy. I love it! Fuck me harder. Cum inside me. Breed your slut, daddy.”

Erwin started thrusting rapidly and Armin gasped in pleasure, “You fucking slut. I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard.”

Armin nodded and moaned, “Yes, please daddy.”

Erwin grunted with the effort of fucking Armin into the desk “Shit your ass is so tight you’re going to make me come, baby.”

“Yes! Yes daddy.Please cum inside me.”

Erwin grabbed Armin’s cock, “Cum for me baby.” In second’s Armin’s cum was painting their stomachs. Armin started coming down from his high and he grabbed the side of the desk, “Thank you, daddy. Oh fuck I’m so sensitive now.”

“You’re sensitive but you want me to keep fucking your ass, right? You want my cum, baby.”

“Yes, daddy. Don’t stop. Fill me! Breed me! Please Daddy! Don’t stop!”

Erwin groaned as he came and filled Armin with his cum. In the midst of Erwin’s own orgasm he noticed that Armin was coming again. They both gasped for breath and Erwin smiled and grabbed Armin by the throat, “You fucking slut. You came with your ass.”

Armin rolled his hips earning him a groan of pleasure from Erwin, “Yes, daddy. Oh, Daddy you came so much your cum is slipping out of my hole.”

“You like that?”

Armin moaned, “Yes, daddy. I love being your cumslut. When you put the toy in can you make sure none of your cum slips out?”

“God I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Armin smiled as Erwin leaned over their bodies and kissed him deeply. Reluctantly Erwin pulled his sensitive dick out of Armin’s ass. Armin whined, “I’m so empty now, Daddy.”

“I’ll fill you up with this for now.” Erwin slid the toy back into Armin’s hole then smiled, “At least until our next intelligence briefing.”

Armin sat up and wiggled a little to get the toy situated. He wrapped his arms around Erwin and they indulged in slow, passionate kisses. Then Armin leaned back, “Daddy, next time can I come to your office? I want to ride you in your big chair.”

“Of course, baby.”

Armin looked around at the mess they had made. He grabbed a folder labeled classified, “Here, Daddy, I made a plan for how you should ask the King for more rations.”

Erwin laughed, “God I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
